


Cold Showers And Surprises

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Felching, Insecurity, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen doesn't think Lester's interested in him... until Lester makes the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Showers And Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta back in 2010

“What are you doing?”

Stephen almost yelped as Lester's voice sounded behind him and he dropped the shower gel he'd been using. He had thought he was alone in the locker room.

“Well?”

“I was having a shower.”

Lester's voice was a low amused drawl as he said, “You don't sound terribly sure about that, Hart.”

Stephen didn't dare turn around to face Lester, and not just because he was naked. Well, actually, being naked was precisely the reason he wouldn't turn around. He hoped that if he ignored Lester the man might take the hint and leave him alone.

The long silence was finally broken when Lester spoke again. “From the goosebumps and the fact that you are shivering, am I to assume that is a cold shower?”

Stephen shuddered at the thought of Lester looking at him and then silently cursed as his cock gave a traitorous twitch at that image. He yelped again when a warm hand grasped his arm and turned him around to face Lester and he screwed his eyes shut rather than witness the man's expression when he saw Stephen's erection. He could imagine Lester's raised eyebrow when he said, “Would I be correct in assuming all this is because of me?”

Stephen blushed and wondered what he could say to get out of this situation. Finally he could stand the silence no longer and blurted out, “Yes.”

“Good.”

“What?” Stephen winced as his voice went up an octave.

“I said, good.”

Stephen carefully opened one eye to confirm it was actually Lester standing in front of him. He swiftly opened the second and licked his lips as he raked his eyes up and down Lester's naked body. His cock swelled even further as his gaze locked on Lester's own cock as it jutted from its nest of dark curls.

“Do turn the temperature up.”

“What?”

“Turn the shower temperature up. I'm not going to freeze while we shag.”

“What?”

Lester smirked. “I do hope you can fuck better than you can string a sentence together.”

Stephen opened and closed his mouth a few times as he tried to get his mind around what he thought Lester was saying.

“Do close your mouth or I'll have to find a better use for it.”

Stephen's mind finally caught up with the situation and he grinned cheekily. “What did you have in mind?”

With a soft sigh, Lester reached out and pulled Stephen in for a kiss before he gently pressed down on Stephen's shoulder.

Stephen grinned widely as he dropped gracefully to his knees. He knew he looked like he belonged there as he looked up at Lester from beneath his long lashes. He saw Lester's breath catch and knew the man wanted him. Dropping his gaze from Lester's face down the man's body had Stephen licking his lips at the sight of the already leaking cock that was bobbing enticingly level with his mouth. Stephen licked his lips before he swallowed Lester's cock without warning. Only his grip on Lester's hips prevented the man's unintentional buck that would have rammed his cock down Stephen's flexible throat.

Stephen smiled around his mouthful before he let the cock fall from his mouth. Before Lester could complain, Stephen took a firm grip on his cock and began to lick Lester like an ice lolly. His free hand stroked up and down Lester's cock before sliding to the tip, where he gently pulled the foreskin back and licked and slurped around the exposed head.

He felt Lester's fingers thread through his hair as the man attempted to encourage him. “Stephen...” Lester's words cut off as he gasped as Stephen's teeth grazed his glistening, leaking head. Lester's voice was needy as he cried out, “Oh God. Yes.”

Stephen gave Lester's cock a final lick before he nibbled up its underside. His free hand slipped between Lester's legs to rub and roll his balls. As he felt them tighten and draw up, Stephen returned his mouth to Lester's cock, sliding up and down as he took it as far into his throat as he could. He swallowed again and again until he felt Lester stiffen under his hands and then come with a low moan, spurting over and over again into Stephen's mouth.

Sitting back on his heels, Stephen grinned up at his new lover and licked his lips, watching Lester's eyes widen as Stephen caught a dribble of come with his finger and sucked the digit clean, sliding it in and out of his mouth.

Lester groaned again. “You're rather talented at that.” He tugged Stephen to his feet and into another kiss. “I wonder what else you're talented at?” Without waiting for Stephen to answer, Lester turned around and placed his hands on the shower wall.

Stephen froze in disbelief at the sight in front of him. Lester was offering himself to him? Whenever he had imagined this scene, Stephen had always seen himself as writhing as Lester nailed his arse over and over again. He had never thought he'd get to fuck Lester's firm arse except in his wet dreams.

Lester spread his legs wider as he turned to look over his shoulder at Stephen. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, “Do you need an engraved invitation before you'll fuck me?”

Those words succeeded in jolting Stephen from his thoughts. He met Lester's eyes and waited until the man nodded and added, “Fuck me, Stephen.”

Stephen was soon back on his knees with his face buried against Lester's arse, his hands holding Lester open as his tongue flicked over Lester's hole. As Lester groaned and pushed back for more, Stephen pressed his tongue past the tight muscle and began to fuck Lester with it.

“Yes. More. Fuck me.”

Stephen grabbed the bottle of shower gel he had dropped earlier and quickly coated his fingers. He held Lester open as he eased two fingers inside him, twisting them as he listened to Lester's moans as Stephen found his prostate and then he felt Lester shove back and wiggle with impatience. Coating his cock liberally with more gel, Stephen stood up and pressed inside that warm, clinging channel until he was buried balls-deep.

Stephen nuzzled Lester's neck as he tried to wait for him to adjust to the penetration. The feel of Lester clenching around him was delicious and too much for Stephen to withstand. He began to move in long and slow strokes that hit Lester's prostate every time. As Lester squeezed harder around him and pushed back to meet him, Stephen eagerly obeyed the unspoken order as he began to pound Lester hard and fast.

Lester was soon gasping with every thrust and suddenly jerked as he orgasmed, his come painting the shower wall white. His arse clamped mercilessly around Stephen as he drove over and over again into Lester. Stephen cried out as he spurted inside Lester and felt the man's spasming arse milk him dry.

Stephen's knees gave and he collapsed against Lester's back. As he panted for breath, he managed to gasp out. “OK?”

“Just what I wanted.” Lester wiggled. “You're heavy.”

“Sorry.” Stephen carefully pulled out of Lester before leaning back in to nuzzle his neck. “Stay there.”

“What... Oh.”

Stephen grinned as Lester's voice failed him. He dropped to his knees again and returned his attention to Lester's loose and wet hole, and watched it twitch. He dipped a finger inside before he began to lap up the come that dripped out of Lester's arse.

“I think you've killed me.”

“I hope not.”

Lester turned and leaned back against the wall. He reached down and pulled Stephen to his feet and into a kiss. “Come home with me?”

Stephen's breath caught and he couldn't answer. He couldn't believe that Lester wanted more than a one-night stand.

“Ah. I see. I'll...” Lester took a deep breath and stood almost to attention. The brittleness of his stance was obvious.

“No.” Stephen pulled Lester against him. “I'd love to. I want to see if your tongue's only wicked with words.” He reached down and squeezed Lester's cock. “And I'd love this inside me.”

Lester sagged against Stephen for an instant before he regained his composure as he drawled, “I'm sure that can be arranged.”


End file.
